This invention relates in general to respiratory care and therapy, and, in particular, to the controlled delivery of heated and/or humidified respiratory gases to a user being so cared for or treated. More particularly, this invention relates to controlling the temperature of the gas or gases used for such care or treatment at the point of the delivery of such gas or gases to the user.
In the administration of heated and/or humidified gas or gases to a user or patient, especially those considered as requiring neonatal care, such as premature infants and some pediatric patients, it is desirable to closely control and monitor the temperature at which the gas or gases are delivered. Such gases may be oxygen, heliox, nitrogen, or combinations thereof, as well as other gases known to those healthcare providers or clinicians providing such services. For convenience of illustration the term “gas” will be used hereinafter, but it is to be understood that such term includes a single gas as well as a combination of gases used in respiratory care and therapy by a user or patient. Also, for purposes of convenience, the term user or patient will be referred to hereinafter as “patient”.
Respiratory gas delivered to, for example, neonate patients is preferably delivered at a low flow rate, between about 1 and about 15 liters per minute. When heated gas flows through a delivery conduit at such low flow rates, the temperature of the gas will decrease in transit to the patient delivery point, resulting in a lower temperature gas being applied to the patient and condensate being formed in the gas delivery conduit. The lower temperature gas can cause irritation of the nares and other discomforts to the patient, as well as reducing the core temperature of the patient. In addition, the accumulation of condensate can result in the gas propelling a bolus of condensate into the patient's respiratory system causing coughing or choking. Accordingly, it is highly desirable that the temperature of the respiratory gas being delivered to the patient be controlled at the very point where the gas is being delivered to the patient, to insure that the desired gas temperature is being applied to the patient with the desired humidification level. Such controlled delivery will increase the patient's comfort level, and reduce the amount of condensate heretofore occurring in available heated-gas delivery systems.